Status conditions
Several skills used by players and monsters have the potential to inflict positive or negative status conditions. Their effects range from stat increases to steady drops in HP/MP/TP, and they can be extremely helpful or a pain in the ass depending on the situation. Buffs/Debuffs Conditions that raise or lower any of the main three combat stats: Attack (ATK), Defense (DEF), and Agility (AGI). Buffs and Debuffs can't stack with themselves, but they can stack with other buffs and debuffs. Applying a Buff or Debuff that a character already has merely resets the number of turns it lasts. Unless otherwise specified, they each last 4 turns. ATK Buff boosts ATK by 30%, causing the afflicted to deal 1.3x damage. * Likewise, ATK Debuff lowers ATK by 30%, causing the afflicted to deal 0.7x damage. DEF Buff boosts DEF by 30%, causing the afflicted to take 0.7x damage. * Likewise, DEF Debuff lowers DEF by 30%, causing the afflicted to take 1.3x damage. AGI Buff boosts AGI by 10%, giving the afflicted an extra 10% chance of landing a hit or avoiding an attack. * Likewise, AGI Debuff lowers AGI by 10%, giving the afflicted 10% less of a chance of landing a hit or avoiding an attack. Immobilization Conditions that leave the afflicted unable to act for a turn. If someone is inflicted with any of these conditions, they cannot be inflicted with another until 1 turn after the initial condition wears off. However, if someone inflicts one of these conditions on themselves or an ally, the target will still be vulnerable to immobilization on their next turn. Stun leaves the afflicted unable to act for 1 turn. They will resume their next turn as normal. Frozen leaves the afflicted unable to act for 1 turn, and gives them a 50% chance of taking damage on the next turn. Players take 20% of their current HP, while monsters take a flat 250 damage. Sleep leaves the afflicted unable to act for 1 turn, and has a 50% chance of being unable to act on their next turn as well. If a Sleeping combatant takes any damage, they will immediately lose the Sleep status. Regeneration/Degeneration Conditions that slowly recover or deteriorate small amounts of HP, MP, or TP over time. Blazing can only be applied to players, and causes the afflicted to lose 10% of their current HP every turn for 3 turns. Burning can only be applied to monsters, and causes the afflicted to take 200 damage every turn for 3 turns. Venom can only be applied to players, and causes the afflicted to lose 5% of their Max HP every turn for 5 turns. Poison can only be applied to monsters, and causes the afflicted to take 150 damage every turn for 5 turns. Regeneration recovers an amount of HP, MP and/or TP to the afflicted at the end of every turn for a number of turns. The exact amounts are specified in the descriptions of the skills that inflict Regeneration. * The preceding conditions resolve in this order: Blazing > Venom > Regeneration. Cursed can only be applied to players, and causes the afflicted to lose 5% of their current MP/TP at the end of the turn for 3 turns. Cursed resolves before MP Regeneration. Defensive Conditions that lessen, prevent or redirect damage in some way. A combatant may Defend rather than take an action for 1 turn, allowing them to take half damage from all attacks that turn. The Defender also gains 5 TP if applicable. Guarding is a skill-based condition that allows the afflicted to take damage in place of a chosen ally. Multi-target attacks will ignore the Guarding status if they target the Guard and the Guarded. The effect does not activate if the Guard is Stunned, Frozen, or put to Sleep, but the status remains. Riposte is a skill-based condition that allows the afflicted to perform a counter attack if they were targeted for any attack that deals HP damage. The amount of damage dealt by the counter attack and the number of turns Riposte is active is specified by the skill description. Special Conditions with a variety of effects, mostly unrelated to each other. Withering causes the afflicted to recover 30% less HP from healing items or skills for 3 turns. Corruption raises the cost of the afflicted's skills by 50% for 3 turns. Marked Makes the afflicted more likely to be targeted by enemy attack. Some skills have different effects against marked targets and this may affect enemy behavior. Grief causes the afflicted to take 38% of the damage dealt to their allies for 3 turns. The damage dealt to the afflicted is unaffected by other status conditions, and multi-target attacks will deal the average amount of damage to the afflicted (not including the afflicted as a target). Death is the state caused by a combatant's HP reaching 0. The afflicted cannot act unless they are revived by an item or a skill. Extinction prevents the afflicted from being revived from Death for 2 turns. The afflicted cannot be inflicted with Extinction again the turn after it resolves, or the turn after they are revived. Reapplying Extinction will not reset the number of turns it lasts. Reraise causes the afflicted to immediately revive with an amount of HP if defeated within 2 turns. The afflicted cannot be inflicted with Reraise again the turn after it resolves. Reapplying Reraise will not reset the number of turns it lasts. Category:Mechanics